powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dogormin Bodyguards
The Dogormin Bodyguards (親衛隊ドゴーミン, Shin'eitai Dogōmin?) are the personal bodyguards of the Zangyack emperor. They are always seen working in groups of two. Overview The Dogormin are similar to Sugormin, but are red in color. Despite this resemblance, the Dogormin warned that their enemies would be wise not to judge them on their appearance, claiming to be even more powerful than the average Action Commander. They armed with spears that they can use together to fire blasts in the shape of the Zangyack's Escutcheon. They are also capable of teleporting in order to enter and withdraw from battle and possess their own fleet of purple-colored Zangyack Battleships. They were led by Action Commander Deratsueigar before his death at the hands of the Gokaigers. History The Dogormin are normally seen by the emperor's side in the throne room, but are occasionally sent out on imperial business. Their flagship brought Deratsueigar to the Gigant Horse to help Warz Gill in his efforts for the second invasion of Earth. Later on, their flagship docked at the Gigant Horse where the Dogormin present Warz with a gift from his father: the Giant Robo, Great Warz. They arrived on Earth and confronted the Gokaigers (bar Joe; who was fighting Barizorg) after they defeated a force of Gormin and Sugormin and were infuriated when Luka mocked them. Despite the Dogormin taking an early lead in the battle, the Gokaigers transformed into Sentai Allies (Captain Marvelous as Wolzard Fire, Gai as Black Knight, Luka as Zubaan, Don as Signalman and Ahim as DekaSwan) and were able to counter the Dogormin and force them into withdrawing. The Dogormin reappeared after all the Gokaigers are reunited, commanding a platoon of Gormin and Zgormin to find and destroy the Gokaigers. When the Gokaigers wiped out the platoon, they tried to attack the Gokaigers with their energy shots, only for all of them to either miss or deflected by the pirates' weapons. They are then destroyed by a Rising Strike/Gokai Legendream combo attack. Two more appear when Ackdos Gill himself arrive onboard the Gigant Horse. They drag away and imprison Damaras for failing to protect Warz Gill. During an assault on the Gokaigers two enlarged Dogormin are seen fighting GoJyuRex and two more fighting the remaining Gokaigers on the ground, but are quickly defeated by Gai when he transforms GoJyuRex into GoJyuJin and when the remaining Gokaigers use the GokaiGalleon Buster. Later, two more appears as guards in the cell holding Damaras. When Marvelous was captured, the Emperor decided he would have a public execution, with a pair of Dogormin as the executioners. However, they were stopped by Don. The Dogormin then proceeded to attack the Gokaigers, but were quickly defeated by them after they all changed into Green Rangers. On Christmas Eve, a pair of Dogormin accompanied Bibaboo when he tried to turn everyone into dolls. The Dogormin were destroyed by the Gokaigers after they all changed into Yellow Rangers. When Insarn went to take on the Gokaigers, Ackdos Gill sent four Dogormin to back her up. While a group of five Sugormin fought GoJyuJin, the Gokaigers changed into representatives of the five last teams whose Greater Powers they collected. Captain Marvelous took on Insarn while the other four fought a Dogormin each. The Dogormin were destroyed shortly before Insarn was finished off. When Ackdos Gill began Zangyack's final invasion of Earth, the Gokaigers stood up to them. Marvelous turned into TyrannoRanger, then becoming Armed TyrannoRanger when Gai as DragonRanger gave him his power. Marvelous managed to swiftly take down two Dogormin. When Marvelous and Gai arrived on the Gigant Horse, they stormed into the bridge where the Emperor was and immediately destroyed two Dogormin with their Final Wave attacks. Super Hero Taisen A pair of Dogormin were a part of the revived Dai-Zangyack army led by the new Emperor Gokai Red to wipe out the Kamen Riders, ensuring the survival of the Super Sentai. As part of the Zangyack force, the Dogormin participated in the attack on in which Gokai Red fought its resident Kamen Riders and . After Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed and Dai-Zangyack joined with to form the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the combined army was wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Super Hero Taisen Z A duo of Dogormin were part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Behind the scenes Portrayal Across their appearances, the Dogormin were portrayed by various voice actors and suit actors. The inital pair of Dogormin who appeared in episodes 37 and 38 were voiced by , , while Ibuki voiced a Dogormin in 43. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, the Dogomin were voiced by . http://ameblo.jp/t-pro-studio/entry-11537578960.html Notes *The Imperial Guard are mentioned, and their flagship appears in episode 11, The Serious Rebellion, but the Dogormin themselves do not appear. *The Dogormin are reminiscent of the Emperor's Royal Guard from the Star Wars franchise, in that they are the red-colored bodyguards of the Emperor who are usually seen in duos. In fact the scene in the finale, where Marvelous and Gai arrive on the Gigant Horse's bridge, immediately destroying the two Dogormin at the door with their final wave attacks is reminiscent of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith where Jedi Master Yoda knocks out the Emperor's Royal Guard just as he arrives in the Chancellor's holding office before his duel with Emperor Palpatine. **They are also similar to the Dogma Bodyguards, the red/silver bodyguards of Dogma Kingdom's Emperor Terror Macro from Kamen Rider Super-1. Their final appearance in episode 23 of Super-1 predates the original appearance of the Emperor's Royal Guard in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi by over two years. Appearances See also References Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Space Empire Zangyack